


Most of the Things We Do Are Stupid, and We Still Do Them

by 1529Jake



Series: The Petekey Married AU [7]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Basement, Cute, Dorks, Husbands, Kitten, M/M, Mikey is such a minx, Pole, Putting away Christmas decorations, Stripper, doing stupid things for no reason, married au, petekey, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1529Jake/pseuds/1529Jake
Summary: Mikey and Pete are putting the Christmas decorations in the basement when Pete decides to start swinging around the beams that hold the house up for fun.





	Most of the Things We Do Are Stupid, and We Still Do Them

“I hate taking down the Christmas decorations.” Pete pouted, wrapping an ornament in newspaper.

“Oh, please, it’s not that bad.” Mikey said, handing him the last ornament off the tree. “A little work never hurt you.”

“I’m not complaining because I have to clean it up, I’m complaining because it means Christmas is over, which is the worst thing _ever_.” Pete said over-dramatically, closing the box.

“Poor baby,” Mikey teased, stroking Pete’s cheek with his thumb. He leaned in and kissed him, putting the lights in Pete’s hands. “Put these away.”

Pete groaned and stuffed them haphazardly into a trash bag.

“Oh, you’re gonna have fun untangling those next year.” Mikey chided, and Pete looked to the bag in his hand with regret.

“Damn it.” Pete muttered. “Well, I won’t be untangling them today, that’s for sure.”

He put the bag on top of the box of ornaments, and picked it up, heading towards the basement door.

“Help?” Pete asked, nodding at the closed door and making his eyes wide to appear cuter. This, when he added crouching a little to appear smaller behind the large box, was very effective on his husband.

Mikey sighed and stood with a little eye roll, abandoning the train set he’d started putting away. He opened the door and flipped on the light for the basement, allowing Pete to go downstairs. But because he was holding the large ornament box, his vision was blocked, and he instead walked into the wall with it.

“Geez, you’re gonna break something.” Mikey said, taking the opposite side of the box and carefully leading him through the doorway.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t walk backwards down the stairs.”

“Well, I already am.”

“Can you see?”

“Better than you can, I think.”

“Okay, well, please be careful.” Pete said, just as his foot hit the last step.

“Look, we made it.” Mikey smiled from around the box.

“Great!” Pete said, letting go of it so Mikey had to quickly readjust to take on the full weight of the box. “Now you can put those away.”

Mikey shook his head disapprovingly and slid the box into the crawl space.

“Nice butt.” Pete said as Mikey crawled in to push the box further back.

“What are you doing?” Mikey asked, turning around and sitting on the ledge to watch Pete.

He was swinging back and forth on one of the beams that held the house up.

“These things are fun to swing around on.” Pete explained.

He grabbed the pole with both hands and pulled himself up, wrapping his legs around it and clinging on for dear life.

“You look like a scared baby koala with no upper body strength.” Mikey noted. “Don’t hurt yourself.”

“How do strippers do it?” Pete asked, nearly falling off, but landing hard on his feet instead.

“I dunno, I’m not a stripper.” Mikey shrugged.

Pete smiled and raised an eyebrow, earning him a glare, which he ignored. He took a few steps back, then tried to leap onto the pole with a running start. He flung around it, then the momentum sent him falling right on his butt.

“Ow.” Pete said, standing and rubbing his sore butt in annoyance.

“I told you, you would get hurt if you weren’t careful.” Mikey said worriedly. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, it’s not bad, it’s just not easy at all.” Pete defended. “You try.”

Mikey rolled his eyes again, but obliged, switching places with Pete.

“This is stupid.” He said, staring at the beam.

“Most of the things we do are stupid, and we still do them.” Pete said. “If anything, it’s fun, just try it.”

Mikey sighed, grabbing the pole with one hand. He swung his outside leg around, pivoting on the other foot around the pole. Once his outside leg had swung around far enough, he hooked the pole by bending his knee around it. He added the other hand for a better grip and swung around, naturally arching his back.

“Mikey, what the fuck?” Pete said, mouth hanging open. “Your lanky ass isn’t graceful at anything, what the fuck was that?”

“I dunno.” Mikey shrugged, heat rising to his cheeks.

“You’re so good at it.” Pete said in awe.

“It’s kind of... Liberating.” Mikey said, looking confused at whatever he just did.

“Liberating?”

“Yeah, there’s something really empowering about it.”

“Well, do more then.” Pete encouraged.

Mikey wrapped his leg around the pole again, but realized something was off, and frowned.

“There’s not a very good grip with jeans, and it’s harder to move.” He decided. “They’ve got to go.”

“Well, damn, I’m not going to stop you.” Pete grinned as Mikey pulled off his jeans.

Apparently deciding his shirt wasn’t going to work either, Mikey pulled that off too. To get back at Pete for teasing him, he threw his shirt at his face, but Pete caught it.

“Thank you.” Pete said, tying the sleeves around his neck so he was wearing the shirt like a cape. “You finally gave me my shirt back.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot that one was yours.” Mikey said distractedly, trying to figure out what felt right with the pole. “Why don’t you put some music on.”

“You need music?”

“Well, yeah, it’s like dancing, isn’t it?”

“Mikey, you are such a stripper!” Pete exclaimed, sliding off the ledge of the crawl space.

“No, I’m not a stripper.” Mikey denied as Pete went to turn on the dusty radio that had been sitting idly in their basement for what seemed like forever.

“You’re right, there’s not much left to strip anymore, now is there?” Pete asked coyly, picking up Mikey’s jeans from the floor as he passed by.

Mikey responded by swinging out around the pole so he could gently kick Pete in the butt.

“Alright,” Pete laughed, turning on the radio. “I’ll stop teasing, but you’ve got to know that you on a pole in your underwear is something I am very grateful to see.”

“Shut the fuck up and sit down if you’re gonna watch.”

With a smile that showed just how adorable he found that crude sentence, Pete did as he was told, but not before making a quick stop as he passed. Resting one hand on Mikey’s butt, he leaned around the pole so it was smooshed between them and surprised him with a kiss on the cheek. Mikey huffed out a sigh, and blushed, something Pete was still able to make him do despite all they had been through. Mikey blushed even more, just because of the fact that Pete could still make him blush like it was the start of a hot summer when neither of them knew how to cope with secret feelings shared under a New Mexico sunset.

“Look at you,” Pete murmured, pulling away a little but keeping his hand lingering on Mikey’s butt for just a while longer. “Don’t get stage shy now.”

Pete moved away, jumping up onto the ledge of the crawl space. He grabbed a decorative Christmas pillow from a box that they’d just put away. He set the pillow on his lap so he could rest his elbows on it and his chin on his hands. Mikey rolled his eyes a little bit at the lovesick looks he was receiving, looking away and blushing even harder.

“Okay, um, I’m just gonna...” Mikey started, but suddenly he picked up on the music playing from the radio that he’d previously been tuning out. “Did you put on The (After) Life of the Party? You little shit.”

“Okay, technically I didn’t intend on that happening, but it was the CD that was in there from who knows how long ago, and you’ve got to admit it’s a nice coincidence.” Pete defended, grinning. “Well you can’t back out now, I’ve got to _watch you work the room_.”

Mikey shook his head a little, then grabbed the pole, swinging around. He was timing certain movements to the music now, somehow transitioning very gracefully between the pole to the floor and back again. It wasn’t like he had any idea what he was doing, he was just feeling things out and doing what felt right. Pete was eating it up, on the edge of his seat; or the ledge, rather. Mikey was getting more confident about it, as well, and was soon trying out moves where both feet were off the floor.

“Bunny?” Mikey asked before his feet could touch the floor after one such move.

“Oh, shit, did we leave the door open?” Pete asked, noticing the little kitten looking curiously up at Mikey. “She’s so tiny, how’d she get down the stairs?”

“Yeah, we brought that box down. Our hands were too full to close the door, she must’ve tried to follow us down, and it just took longer because she’s little.” Mikey replied as Bunny started loudly meowing over his answer. “Why is she screaming at me?”

“She just found out her father is a stripper, it’s a traumatic experience for any young kitty.” Pete teased. “Get down from there.”

“I can’t, I don’t want to step on her.” Mikey said, looking down at the kitten, who now had her front paws on the pole, trying to get closer to Mikey.

Pete jumped off of the crawl space ledge and scooped Bunny up, allowing Mikey to drop down. Mikey pet Bunny, then gave her a kiss on the top of her head before traveling higher and doing the same to Pete’s lips. This kiss wasn’t just an affectionate little kiss like Bunny’s, however. This one was long and slow, the sweet, calm kind of “I’ll never let you go.”

Bunny meowed and Mikey and Pete stopped kissing, only because they both smiled to laugh.

“She’s disgusted by you.” Pete murmured against Mikey’s mouth, both of them had their eyes still closed.

“I’m sure she is.” Mikey laughed lightly. “That’s why she’s not supposed to sneak in when her parents are trying to have alone time. Surprisingly, her brother is doing better than her right now.”

A bark from the top of the stairs told them Bear knew they were talking about him. The pair pulled apart to investigate, learning that the puppy was too afraid to brave the stairs like Bunny had.

“Wanna come down?” Pete asked. “Come here, Bear!”

Bear put one oversized puppy paw on the top step, and immediately yanked it back as if the stairs were made of acid.

“Silly puppy.” Mikey said, beginning to climb the stairs. “Come on, time to go finish what we started.”

Pete began following him up, Bunny still in his arms.

“Putting away the Christmas decorations?” Pete asked. “Or the kissing?”

Mikey looked behind him with a sly smile.

“Well, for the Christmas decorations, I’d have to get dressed, which just seems like such a hassle.” Mikey said, pretending to ponder the situation. “It’s up to you, I guess.”

“Christmas decorations can wait.” Pete said.

“I think so too.”


End file.
